


Wrapped Around

by Clockworkmorningglory



Series: Winchester Sister Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkmorningglory/pseuds/Clockworkmorningglory
Summary: Deans new girl
Series: Winchester Sister Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023843





	Wrapped Around

Dean Winchester wasn’t scared of much, but the little girl in front of him was more terrifying then any demon or vamp he’d ever taken on. He would much rather go up against a nest of ghouls then face the job ahead of him. But he was a Winchester and a Winchester didn’t run, no matter what they were facing. 

“Dean are you sure you don’t mind watching Ravenna while Adam and I go on this salt and burn? I’m sure I could get Ellen or Jo to watch her for a few days.” Amber watched as one of the bravest men she knew looked down in terror at the sleeping toddler on the saggy motel bed. 

“No....” His voice squeaked out causing him to cough before continuing. “No I got this. You two go take care of the ghost. I’m sure Sam and I can handle a two year old for a couple days, no problem.” 

“Well if you need anything you have our cell numbers and the motel we’ll be staying at. I have everything in her duffle as well as a paper with her doses for any medication she might need.”

“Yeah, yeah I got it. Adam take your wife and go before she changes her mind and you get three days alone with me taking out an easy spook.” Dean looked over at the man leaning against the room door smirking at him. 

“She’ll be okay with Dean and Sam, Amber. C’mon Sweetheart let’s get going before she wakes up.” Adam said walking over and taking Amber’s hand. “Oh and Dean, Ravenna can be a bit of a wild child so make sure you keep your eye on her.” 

After his friends had left Dean sat quietly at the motel table searching the internet for signs of Lucifer. Sam was due back from the diner soon, hopefully he didn’t forget the pie this time.   
Glancing over at the sleeping toddler, Dean wondered if she liked pie? 

There was a slight knock on the motel room door, quickly Dean looked through the peephole.   
Sam stood there hands full of styrofoam containers and a drink carrier. Opening the door he ushered the tall man into the room, a finger to his lips to caution him about the sleeping child. 

“Sam you better of got the pie this time or you’re sleeping in the car.” Sam shook his head at his brothers words. 

“Yes Dean, I got pie. And I got chicken nuggets and fries for the kid.”

The brothers turned to look at the kid in question, she was now sitting up looking at Sam wide eyed. 

“Chick’n fie!” 

“Look Dean, she’s like you and wakes at the mention of food” 

“Ha-ha just give the kid her food. You heard her she wants her chicken and fries.” Dean glanced over at Ravenna, then taking the food from Sam set it in front of her. 

Ravenna smiled at Dean then looked at her food a tiny frown marring her little face. Huffing a breath she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. 

Raising a brow Dean studied the girl, “ What’s wrong kid?”

“Fie!”  
“Your fries are right there with your nuggets.” 

“No!! Fie!!” Ravenna’s voice rose and her little hands hit the table with a slap as she raised herself to her knees and leaned in until she was eye to eye with Dean. 

Sam watched on in amusement as his brother and the toddler faced off. He was about to jack with Dean about loosing an argument with a baby, when Castiel arrived in the room. 

“Hello Dean, Sam.” 

“Hey Cas.” The brothers said in unison. 

“Hi Tas!” 

“Hello Ravenna.” Castiel said walking over to the little girl and brushing a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s good to see you again little one.”

Ravenna beamed up at the seraph her blue eyes gleaming with adoration, and like a switch she had an idea. Batting her eyes at Castiel she then gave Dean a slightly disgruntled look. 

“Tas, fie!” She said pointing at Dean. 

Rolling his eyes Dean shook his head and once again pointed towards the little girls food.   
“Listen munchkin, your fries are right in front of you.”

Sam snorted out a laugh, “ Dean I don’t think she’s saying fries.”

Castiel smiles softly at the child then looked at Dean. “Sam is correct Dean, like you, Ravenna has a fondness for pie. And when she asks for ‘fie’ she is in fact asking for pie.”

Dean looked at the kid with a look of wonder mixed with horror. Wonder that this small child liked pie and food in general as much as he did, and horror at the prospect of having to share his pie. 

“So you like pie huh?” 

“Yeah, fie.” She said a wistful look on her face. 

Giving a slight laugh, Dean reached over and picked Ravenna up setting her on his lap. “Okay kid, I’ll share this once but from now on you get your own pie, deal?”

A huge smile took over Ravenna’s face and she turned around giving Dean a tight hug.   
“Deal, Unka Dean.”

With those three simple words Dean Winchester forever tightly wound around the little finger of a blue eyed, brown haired small girl named Ravenna.


End file.
